Jin (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Jin is one of the main antagonists in the video game, Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Background One day a 10-year-old girl named Lora bonded with Jin's Core Crystal reawakening him. As this Core Crystal had taken months to acquire, Lora's father beat her and nearly killed her if it went for Jin's intervention. The two traveled the kingdom of Torna and eventually found themselves fighting with Addam, a legendary hero who would be praised among all of Alrest 500 years later. This lead to Lora and Jin fighting in the Aegis War against Malos and thanks to Mythra, Malos was defeated. However, three titans were felled in the war and Addam decided to disappear with his last known act being to seal the Aegis Mythra away. After this happened a man named Amalthus took advantage of the chaos and attempted the genocide of Blades and Drivers alike; resulting in the death of Jin's Driver Lora. As Lora expressed that Jin forgetting her would be a fate worse than death, he plunged his hand into her heart and ate it becoming a Flesh Eater at the cost of his immortality. Now possessing a great hatred towards humanity as a result of Amalthus' actions, Jin joined forces with Malos and waited 500 years to find the lost Aegis for the opportunity to enter Elysium. Powers and Abilities As a result of becoming a Flesh Eater, Jin gained several new abilities that are exclusive only to him: * Particle Manipulation: By Jin's own words, he can manipulate all elementary particles thus being able to create and nullify attacks on the fly. * Cryokinesis: Jin's "true power" is to be able to manipulate ice. With this he can create blizzards and even freeze things to absolute zero. * Super Speed: In conjunction with his particle manipulation, Jin can move at light speed allowing him to blitz any opponent in his path. Arts * Ultraslash: An extremely fast sword swing that deals more damage from behind. * Skyward Slash: An attack that can be used for area of effect as well as putting Break on his opponent. * Heavenly Disrupt: An attack that can be used to topple enemies, launch them into the air and Smash. * Zero Zone: Creates an area of ice that nullifies healing abilities. * '''Bladeless Bound: '''Jin moves at the speed of light to deliver multiple sword slashes at once. Alternate Form True Form Jin's True Form greatly increases his stats and releases a massive amount of energy from his body. However, the exact details of this form are extremely vague; all that is really known is that it is better than his base form and that it unlocks Zero Zone and Bladeless Bound. As he does not use his cryokinesis in his base form, it can be assumed that it is an ability exclusive to his true form. Feats Strength * Put Rex in a 2 day coma. * Has destroyed the physical manifestation of the Aegis Sword twice. * The sheer force of one of his sword strikes was able to send Tora and Poppi flying. * Killed Amalthus by freezing him to absolute zero. Speed * Easily reacted and sliced through one of Azurda's fireballs. * Has moved faster than eyesight and seemingly teleports * Was able to move so fast he overcame Mythra's Foresight ability. * Can move at the speed of light * Caught a beam of light particles with his sword. * Was able to defeat 80% of the team before they could even react. * Easily reacted to Poppi's Boom Biter. Durability * Survived the fall from the Cliffs of Morytha to the land of Morytha which resides beneath the Cloud Sea. Skill * Killed Rex * Was able to hold off the team despite being massively inhibited by Fan la Norne's ability to limit the power of Blades and Titans. * In conjunction with the above feat, killed Fan la Norne. * Effortlessly defeated the team in his true form. * Was able to match Rex when he awakened Pneuma. * Killed a ship full of Ardainian soldiers. Emperor Niall believes that not even army 5000 strong would be able to defeat Jin. * Nearly started a war between Uraya and Mor Ardain. * Bypassed Nia's healing manipulation. * Despite still recovering from his last bout with Rex and Pneuma, was able to hold his own against Rex and Pneuma again despite Mythra saying that fighting Rex again could prove fatal. Weaknesses * While Jin is one of the most powerful characters in the game, this has lead to a sort of arrogance.He completely fell apart when Rex and Pneuma were able to match his speed as if anyone being close to his level of power is unthinkable. * Due to losing his immortality, Jin needs constant treatments to keep him alive. The amount of stress on his body with his two fights with Rex as well as freezing Amalthus to absolute zero without any treatment is what ultimately lead to his death. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Speedsters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Deceased Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Human Hybrids Category:Gods Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes